[unreadable] Ten years ago, the field of functional neuroimaging began a period of unprecedented growth spurred by the development of fMRI in concert with previously developed imaging techniques and expertise. Since that time, the number of institutions involved in neuroimaging has grown apace and that expansion continues today as increasingly sophisticated applications develop in clinical research and practice. Despite this exceptional growth, there has been a shortage of physician scientists who are well trained in the technology, application and neuroscience of functional imaging. The MCW is one of a handful of centers that has attained an interdisciplinary milieu with sufficient breadth and depth to constitute a top-notch training program in functional neuroimaging. We believe that the total combination of facilities, expertise, and training experience available at MCW is unique among the leading centers for neuroimaging. MCW is committed to making these resources available to the greater scientific and health-care community, including the network of GCRC-sponsored Imaging Cores. Our goal is to provide a national resource for training clinical investigators in this exciting and dynamic field. The proposed Neuroimaging Training and Infrastructure supplement to the MCW GCRC is designed to address the training needs by offering advanced coursework and intensive hands-on instruction with an emphasis on the theory and practice of neuroimaging, the technological infrastructure supporting fMRI techniques, the design and implementation of neuroimaging studies, the subsequent analysis, display and interpretation of neuroimaging data, and the application of these techniques to fundamental problems in clinical neuroscience practice. In addition, many of the primary faculty involved with this training program have themselves blended previously acquired fields of neuroscience expertise with neuroimaging, thereby providing an unparalleled opportunity for clinician scientists to learn "by example from their mentors." Finally, MCW continues to be at the forefront of technological developments of fMRI. We will apply this knowledge to develop and maintain the optimal fMRI infrastructure required for clinical investigations and serve as a model site for other neuroimaging institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable]